


Empire

by RikkuShinra



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Little Brothers, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Patricide, Protective Older Brothers, Wutai War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikkuShinra/pseuds/RikkuShinra
Summary: Inside the corroding and twisting legacy of a great family; spoilt by the greed that damned them to this end. Not even the father's forgiveness is enough to save the already putrid relationships that, cradled by years of neglect, where nurtured. As the Wutai war ends; new enemies arise.





	Empire

**Author's Note:**

> Moving from FF.NET. 
> 
> Why is the only tag for Original characters all relationship tags? The OC in this fic does not form more than a close friend relationship with Rufus.

Gaseous smog, the stench of inebriated greed, rough leather and Mako hang in the cabin, always lingering, glistening to a point where one's own life was worthless. A hand fidgets restlessly as sharpen nails dig into a calloused palm. Lips moving as silent words brush past burgundy lips followed by the hastened answers as a street lamp passes over, the bright white beam illuminating the interior, green eyes catching the red diamond and white kanji stitched into the headrest. Midgar the city that never sleeps, filled with millions of billions of people from all lifestyles, races, creeds, religions. As a cohesive melting pot of lost souls, the desperate and the wealthy; Midgar is always a hotbed of activity, crime, prostitution, hopes, dreams, death, and life. Everyone came here for distinct reasons, but each person has the same common denominator, one name always fell from their lips when asked.

 _Shinra Electric Power Company_.

The looming tower drew closer with each passing rotation of tires, the warm leather interior of the Maserati Ghibli the only comfort for the two passengers and their driver where afford at such an early hour. In the back seat, dark grey slid to examine the target, a young woman of nineteen hands folded in her lap, her lips moving in the reflection of the window mutely repeating something. Unlike the hundreds of women before her, she did not look down, head up high, eyes forward, jaw tight a curious air about her as neither men had dealt with someone so stoic. Once inside, she had spoken to neither the escort nor the driver. They were Turks and the Turks had made names for themselves. During the entirety of the ride, she sat silent the only part of her that moved where he lips, and the tips of her fingers as she recited. As the vehicle came closer to the tower, she shifted, back straightening, a brush of her shoulders sent trundles of mousey blond over her shoulders. The redhead in the front wondered if it was natural or dyed, but that was not her purpose, this was not that type of pick up. As she watched the passing cars, cars that moved out of the vehicle's way, she wondered if it was from the sleek style of the vehicle or the way the silver on black decal of the Shinra Company suggested official Turk business.

The Turk looked away as the passenger turned, supple lips quirked into a small smirk as she cast a sideways glance at him. "Mr. Turk," the man turned, a slight blush dusting his cheeks. Deep down Rude felt that she had caught him looking, he knew from the way her head tilted, the deepening inflection of her voice. He swallowed, hard, but turned to fully regard her after all his mother taught him it was respectful to look at the speaker when they spoke. She, however, did not say he had to take off sunglasses to do so. The girl, that was what she was compared to the others from her dressage to her age, smiled warmly the simple action forcing him to withdraw from her with a tight-lipped grimace. Did she have any idea what awaited her? She was not like other teenagers, he had read her record, personally spoke with members of her family, friends, distant relatives, the meat butcher of Mideel or anyone with the slightest connection to her had been questioned, their own backgrounds overturned. Nothing, not even a visit to the principal's office had appeared on her perfect record. The others at least had bad grades.

The girl held her hand out, "My name is Delilah, I'm sure you knew that already. What is yours?" Rude caught the driver's eyes staring back in the rearview, narrowing suspiciously at the forwardness of their passenger. When it appeared, the Turk was not offering his name Delilah nodded, sitting back allowing her hand to drop to her lap. "It's okay we're all shy sometimes." She looked back out the window watching the man behind her, who in turn was watching her again, waiting for him to speak. The car remained silent for the rest of the ride.

Delilah, however, was anything but quiet. Mentally she counted to herself, trying to calm her tightening chest, the rapidness of her breathing and the sweaty clammy palms that formed with each second of maddening silence. Why don't they talk? How hard is it to say your name, rude much? She closed her eyes, inhaling deeply, and then exhaled. She repeated the pattern a few more times, just breathe it cannot be that bad. One…two…one…two, hoo-hoo-hee-hee…Lamaze you are amazing. Delilah did not care if the Turks were looking at her oddly, they were ignoring her, and she turned them out drifting away from the luxury car with its fine black leather seats and wood trim, away from the bustling city of lights to a small town in the Mideel area. "Yo…is she asleep?" The driver glanced at his partner in the rearview, "five minutes and we're there Rude."

Rude turned to regard the girl, her head resting against the cool window as her breathing evened out and the tautness of her muscles slipped into sleep. "Catnap is all Reno."

Reno rolled his eyes, "yeah wish I could cat nap, but Veld gets us doing this. Whatever, five minutes, we're off the clock; want to hit up the bar after work?"

Rude's silent response was the confirmation Reno needed. However, nothing ever went as planned. Pulling into the parking garage, the Turks were met by none other than their Director. Veld stepped across the parking garage as Rude opened the passenger back door, jerking the girl awake.

Reno offered a warm smile, "morning Princess."

"Are we there already?" She looked up as her hand moved to release the buckle, the other running through her hair pulling bobby pins and clips free. Rude and Reno stepped away as Veld moved around the door to look at the new assistant. "Miss Eckhardt, it's an honor to meet you. I hope Reno and Rude were courteous to you. My name is Veld, I am the Director of the Department of Administrative Research." Veld smiled, offering his hand. Delilah smiled at him, quirking a brow at his hand. Gentlemanly, huh? However, her hand ghosted his, opting to step out of the car without aid. The Director backed away, looking to the two agents, Reno shrugged while Rude remained silent. Delilah looked between the three as they had a stare off before Veld's glare turned into a smile, a hand high on her back.

"I will be escorting Miss Eckhardt to her meeting. Enjoy your day off." The redhead looked at his bald companion face melting into an excited smile. Delilah watched them go from the serious hardasses that had picked her up to two young men who got the most joy out of something so asinine as a day off, Rude finally shoved Reno away motioning for him to get into the front seat of the car as he rushed around the front to the driver's side. "Their good boys," Delilah looked up at the older man, the crinkle in the corner of his eyes caused by the smile that pushed upwards. For a moment he reminded her of the old angler that used to tell her and her siblings big colorful fish stories. Then the warm smile schooled into the cold intimidation that instilled fear in the populace.

The Turks, Shinra's Boogie Men, where human to just a different kind. The car passed by, the window rolling up with a loud whoop from Reno. Veld lifted a hand, bidding the pair goodbye. Alone in the parking garage Veld motioned towards the elevator, steering her towards it as another vehicle rapidly pulled in. The driver quickly stepped out, heels snapping into the concrete as she approached and passed them, her blonde hair pulled into a tight bun, red pants suit pressed to perfection and the smell of vanilla wafting off her leaving a pleasing scent in her wake. It was only luck that the Director and Delilah had made it to the elevator before the door closed. As the doors slid open, the women frowned, mouth open as she smoothed red lipstick and applied makeup. Blue eyes narrowed, the sharper angles of her eyeliner just as spiteful as she had intended them to be, her lips forming a disgruntled press. Veld ignored her, turning sharply to press the 'G' for the first floor. As the elevator climbed up to the ground floor, Delilah glanced towards the manager, studying her bright red outfit. As her eyes moved upwards, the woman's oddly placed smile was friendly, knowing and, to a certain degree, sad. With an eyebrow wiggle towards Veld, their gazes separated, the woman placing her make up into her red and gold purse. Delilah's head cocked upward, towards Veld. "Mr. Veld, there was not much information about the status of Professor Hojo's research on Ancient Theory, as his assistant -" Veld turned swiftly, frowning. "I was curious about how it was going." She swallowed hard under the intense quizzical gaze.

"Miss Eckhardt, allow me to be the first to inform you of this, surprising to many, but you are not being hired as the good professor's assistant." He pressed his palm firmly between her shoulders as the elevator doors slid open, weaving their way through the groups and pairs of workers, their elevator mate having less trouble as people rushed out of her way. As they reached the four elevators in the atrium, people backed away, slight fear and awe rippling through the workers. He offered the empty elevator to her. Accepting his minute act of chivalry, Delilah stepped in, turning an equally curious eye to the older man. Veld swiped his employee badge pressing the illuminated button to the sixty-ninth floor. "I can assure you that the position you have obtained is a much more suitable job for a woman such as yourself. Professor Hojo is particular about his work."

Delilah frowned, crossing her arms, " that's what my dad said." She muttered looking to the side. Scoffing she fully turned to the side watching the sprawling city of Midgar laid out. The city glittered below, even at such an early hour people where awake, many coming in for work, others enjoying the waning hours in dance clubs and bars. Anxiety ebbed, her arms and legs tingling as the elevator slowed to a stop and opened with a ding. Veld stepped out hesitating by the doorway of the elevator.

"You will be in good hands Miss, Mr. Shinra is a busy man, his last assistant had no complaints of his demeanor." Delilah lifted her chin, fist clenching at her sides. I am a big girl, she inhaled, turning off her heel to look at the Turk. The President cannot be that bad.

As she marched past the Turk, fingers working at the sleeves of her blazer, she felt the bobby pins and clips that had once held her hair from her face and quickly pinned them back into place praying to some God that she wasn't a hot mess. Veld followed her, nodding to the raven-haired secretaries at the base of the stairs. The two women stopped chatting, smiling warmly to the Turk. "Good Morning Veld," they chimed in unison, salacious tones drawing out his name. They never looked at Delilah, giggling as they watched the Turk ascend the stairs.

"To bad he's a Turk." Of the girls mussed to the other. The silent one nodded running a red nail over her bottom lip.

"They're so bad, but the way they handle those weapons, mmhmm" she hummed shortly dissolving into a fit of laughter. Delilah looked away from them nearly tripping up the stairs as she caught Veld looking down at her as he passed, a slight tinge of red to his cheeks. The secretaries returned to their gossip as he opened the door waving her in ahead of him.

The President's office instantly reminded Delilah of a palace throne room. The long entrance way led directly to the pinnacle of the room the king's throne or in this case the President's raised desk. Even the desk itself was a magnificent show of power. From its polished silver emboldened with the Shinra logo directly on the font to the high-backed fine leather of the president's chair. The President paid no attention to the Turk or the young woman as they walked closer, his face pinched in concentration. Delilah didn't mind looking around the large office in wonder, amazed at the magnificent and stoic architecture. Whoever designed the President's personal space had captured the imposing nature of the world's most powerful leader.

Veld grabbed her arm, gentle but firm. "Wait here, I will let the President know you are here." Delilah nodded, sitting down on the couch he had steered her too. She smiled at him gaze trailing after him till he stood before the President's desk. Left allow without her escort, she leaned forward trying to get a better look at the office, however, it was just on the dark side of being too dim to get a good look, the only light illuminating the area was from the fluorescent lights near the throne itself.

Brow furling, Delilah looked towards the large wall length windows a greenish hue localized only to Midgar tinted the twilight a nauseating green. A wave of homesickness washed over her, and she stood moving to look out at the nearest window. Even from seventy stories in the air, Midgar still looked at sickly as it did on the plate, she dared not wonder what the slums looked like.

"Everyone's like ants, huh?" Delilah turned her head to the right how had she not noticed the man in the white suit. Nodding, she looked back down at the metropolis sprawled out on the tower. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end suddenly unsettled by how he had silently appeared beside her. Allowing herself to look at the suit, she glanced at him in her peripheral instantly recognizing him more by the similarities to the President than by his own reputation.

Turning, she swallowed his appearance from the ground up, "you're Rufus Shinra." Delilah whispered her amazement at being this close to the man whose picture adorned the walls of her high school friends, along with notable members of SOLDIER, frightened her. Her own childish giggles welled up inside of her as she recalled the obsession or her teenage years. Stories abounded of the young man, while not in the news as often as his father, there were stories. There would always be stories and rumors.

Rufus cocked his head, " last time I checked. Though that has been awhile." He offered a warm practiced smile that never reached his eyes. "And yours?"

Delilah didn't have to answer as Veld approached like an irritated parent, "Miss Eckhardt, the President is ready to see you." The Turk slowed beside her, brows lifting as he caught sight of Rufus. Rufus's smile dropped, schooling into the emotionless gaze he had perfected from watching his father. "Mr. Shinra, will you be joining us?"

Rufus hesitated, glancing back to his father who had returned to his work. "I will be fine Veld, Father looks busy." Veld gazed at the young heir challenging his position, but Rufus was not budging as he turned around to look back out at the city. If Rufus had irritated the Turk, the man did not show it as he led Delilah to the President. "As I said Miss Eckhardt, Mr. Shinra is a busy man, although he has the stubbornness of a mule."

Delilah smiled, "His son seems quite nice." She glanced back at Rufus, surprised to find him watching, although not as friendly as he had previously been. A sense of dread washed over her as a voice whispered to her. There was a clear distinction between Mr. Shinra and President Shinra. The President, her subconscious decided to enlighten her, was the man in the red, the man from the TV who made grand promises of a better world under the care of the Shinra company. The Mr. Shinra was the handsome face on the entertainment channels and celebrity gossip magazines with an actor or model on his arm and a penchant for fast cars, fast planes and in most cases fast women. The Mr. Shinra was staring at her right now with the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen taking in the players in this game while the President looked down at her and his Turk like they were below him, his property, his to do with whatever he pleased.

"Miss Eckhardt," the President commanded her attention and she rotated to face him, folding her hands tightly in front of her waist. She looked up eyes focusing anywhere but at him. That is rude, Lilah, look at the speaker when spoken to, her mother's voice beat in her ears and she looked near the President's steely visage. What a nice Shinra pin he wears it well. The President was satisfied as he continued, touching on her background accomplishments working with her father and that at eighteen she held a bachelor's degree from the cities Alma mater in Sector two.

She flinched as the seat rolled back and the President stood. Veld glanced at her offering a weak smile as his Bosses back was turned. "I see you had applied for the Scientist Assistant position with Professor Hojo."

Delilah nodded, watching him as he walked to the opposite side of the room from Rufus. He can't hear you nod, she reminded herself and croaked out a yes. She glanced back to the spot the young man had lingered, but he was not there. Twisting at the waist, she found him waiting impatiently on one of the plush benches in the hallway that led to the door head turned down face illuminated by his phone, foot tapping on the carpet. Delilah turned away, back to the President. "Professor Hojo is an eclectic man, at this time his Ancient Studies have been put on a temporary hiatus." A soft snort drifted from the hall the President narrowing his eyes at his son. "However, you are an intelligent girl with fantastic parents, Justin was a close friend of mine many years ago. Minnie was one of our best nurses in the preliminary stages of the war with Wutai. I understand your brother is a tech in our Weapons Department, Scarlet speaks highly of him." The President smiled then, "it's an honor to hire another member of your family into our own. Rufus!" The heir looked up from his phone, narrowing his eyes at his father as he waved him over. "Boy, get over here don't keep Miss Eckhardt waiting."

Delilah peeked at the heir as he stood beside her, PHS sliding into his pocket. "Yes, sir?"

The President slapped his son on the back, the boy's jaw tightening. "Miss Eckhardt, this is Rufus, I am sure you have heard of him." Delilah tugged at the sleeve of her blazer, running her thumb and forefinger on the edge of the cotton and silk. Rufus looked through her, indifferent to the woman before him. "My son's assistant managed a feat and finally retired while there are plenty of candidates within our own company many are older and well, Rufus is a young man and most of our eligible secretaries are married with children his age if not older." She thought back to the two secretaries on the floor below, they looked young, but the makeup did wonders. By the sound of the President's tone, even he was upset by this lack of eligible singles. "To invest in our future we need young blood, after all, kids will be leading the company one day." Rufus' face darkened as the last words fell from the President's mouth. She watched him pull away as the President finally left his personal space.

President Shinra looked to Veld, Delilah following his gaze to also look to Veld for the confirmation. Veld nodded his agreement, even the elderly Turk would be leaving one day and there would be a whole new group full of youth and life. She turned back to the President as he stopped in front of her, heart pulsating by the sudden invasion. Fear crept through her and she wanted to shrink away, but she had seen this repeatedly, a man of power attempting to intimidate someone weaker; male or female the President wanted to see her fear. Delilah smiled, shifted to stand taller forcing her fear to the depths, her feet sweating in the tan kitten heels. Positivity, always is positive, do not share your weakness, do not doubt your own strength. The President stepped back at the disarming smile and determination, the smile grew as she tilted her jaw up, planting herself unknowingly on his radar. Looking her over, he turned to his son, Rufus eyes looking away from the new assistant.

"Rufus, Miss Eckhardt will accompany you to Junon for your assignment," Rufus said nothing as he continued to stare forward. Delilah, on the other hand, looked at the President surprised, excitement barely held. While it was not the job she had wanted, it was a job. "Welcome to Shinra, Miss Eckhardt." Rufus had already turned to walk away, leaving out of a hidden side door. Veld patted the girl's shoulder in congratulations before he excused himself, disappearing down the hall. Delilah could feel him in the darkness of the corridor, the Director would not leave till the President dismissed him. The President touched her shoulder, turning her towards the same door Rufus had left.

"Miss Eckhardt, your father I understand is not doing very well. Here at Shinra, we take care of those who, like you, are our family. You see, our employees are what makes us function, from me to the Vice President, to the Directors right down to the Janitors." He stopped her by the door, grip tightening on her shoulder, " you must understand, Rufus is my only son. Despite being fed with a silver spoon he has had a rough life. His mother died when he was young, I was never around, even life for a single parent is hard. Now he is all grown, and kids your age leave us old folk behind." His hand shifted, twisting a strand of hair between his thumb, middle and index fingers.

Delilah squinted, of course, that was true. Her own brother was pushing for a direct change to how future wars were fought to lessen casualties. From drones to Artificial Intelligent, human death on the battlefield could virtually disappear. "Full of ideas, aren't we?" The President laughed, a deep belly rumble. She had unintentionally amused him.

"No dear, not good ones. Just keep an eye on him. Let me know what is going on if he needs anything. I am a parent, I cannot be everywhere at all times. Be his friend, after all, who knows how long you will be with the company." Delilah looked towards the door, the statement left a sour feeling in the pit her stomach. "Miss Eckhardt, I know it is a lot to ask of you, but Rufus would benefit and as I said, I can't be there for my son all the time nor can the Turks. Just shoot me an email and let me know how he is doing."

Delilah pursed her lips slowly nodding, "alright." The President offered his own nod.

"We will make sure to take care of your father. You better hurry, Rufus hates to wait." He opened the door, a strong gust of wind rushing in. "I am sure you will find Junon to have a much more pleasing atmosphere than Midgar. I will see you soon Miss Eckhardt."

Delilah frowned as he shoved her out of the door, the metal banging shut behind her. Shivering she looked around, jumping as Rufus appeared beside her, his overcoat buttoned with an upturned collar. She shivered again eyeing the trench coat, he looked much warmer than she felt. His lips moved, the wind whipping around them loudly at this altitude drowning out his words, the air freezing leaving a deep chill in her bones. Delilah rushed after Rufus, taking the steps to the helipad two at a time. The door stood open, the pilot waiting on them.

"Mr. Shinra! There is a storm coming into Midgar, so it is imperative to get in the air ASAP. Skies in Junon have been forecasted to be clear and we will arrive at seven hundred hours." The man shouted as the rotter began to hum, the blades slowly turning to life.

Rufus acknowledged the pilot after he was settled into the cockpit, his assistant beside him with a soft thank you over the headset. Delilah looked out the window as the helicopter lifted off the ground. For the first time since arriving in the city of Midgar, she discovered a way she liked it - disappearing on the horizon.


End file.
